


Zeroth Law

by sksdwrld



Series: Planck Constant [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If two systems are both in thermal equilibrium with a third then they are in thermal equilibrium with each other.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>In the midst of a heatwave, Joe has no compulsions about making things even hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeroth Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbrownfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/gifts).



The sky had been hazy, thick and unbearable since Micah and Joe had woken in a sweat-damp tangle. For a long while, they'd lain together, unwilling to move in the mire of air that surrounded them, rolling in and out of consciousness as if it were too much of an effort to keep their eyes open.

When Joe came up long enough to reach for Micah again, he found himself alone in the bed. His throat felt tight and clogged with thick mucus, and he pushed himself up before clearing his throat. Joe forced himself to his feet and slogged into the living room. He could hear Micah working in the kitchen and but that seemed miles away and Joe didn't know if going out there was worth the effort. With a grunt, he tumbled onto the couch and cursed the stillness of the air. The slightest breeze would have made it alright but this was unbearable.

A moment later, Micah bustled over with a tray. Before Joe could protest, Micah set it over his lap. There was a large mug dripping with condensation and as Joe peered over the rim, realized that it was his usual coffee but over ice. He slurped half the contents down and crunched a cube between his teeth before tugging Micah over for a kiss. Humidity swelled between them and it was Micah who pulled away. With a sheepish smile, he unloaded a bowl of grapes and a plate with hardboiled eggs onto the coffee table then whisked the tray away. "I meant to surprise you in bed."

"So you surprised me on the couch instead," Joe said. "Sit down and eat with me."

Micah returned from the kitchen with a cool, damp cloth that he ran along Joe's spine before draping over the back of his neck. "Hmmm, that's nice," Joe said appreciatively. "Where's yours?"

Shrugging, Micah slipped to his knees on the floor beside Joe. "It's cooler down here."

"Oh yeah?" Joe slid forward and off the couch, tucking his legs under the coffee table. The linoleum seemed almost gummy beneath him and he shook his head. "Not by much."

After a moment, Joe reached for a grape and brought it to Micah's lips, but Micah turned his head, pressing a kiss to his fingers instead. "Please, it's too hot for me to eat."

Joe nodded and put the grape in his own mouth. The skin was already lukewarm but the juicy innards were still cool on his tongue. He sucked down another few mouthfuls of coffee and then dug an ice cube from the mug. He licked the creamy residue from it then leaned over, pressing the ice behind Micah's left ear. Micah gasped and as Joe dragged the cube down the column of his throat and over his clavicles, Micah's eyes fluttered shut. As it melted, water spilled in rivulets over Micah's chest and Joe chased one of the droplets to Micah's nipple. Micah twitched and sucked in a breath and both of his nipples puckered into tight buds.

"You're not cold, are you?" Joe teased, lowering his head and licking the pink nub nearer to him. Micah's skin was hot beneath his tongue and tasted of salty sweat and unspoken promises. He worried the nipple with his teeth and goosebumps broke out across Micah's skin. Joe sat back and trailed the last sliver of ice over Micah's belly, beneath the band of his underwear and into the crease of his thigh. Then he curled his cool, still damp fingers against Micah's loose and heavy sac.

"Joe!" Micah shivered even as he arched against him.

"You want to take a cold shower with me?" Joe murmured as he kissed Micah's flushed torso again.

"The water conservation warning..." Micah reminded, sinking his fingers into Joe's hair.

"We are conserving if we're sharing," Joe argued.

Micah dragged the cloth on the back of Joe's neck around, passing it over his shoulder and then down his chest. "Want me to give you a sponge bath?"

"You'd do that for me?" Joe teased, knowing full well that he'd never have to ask twice. As it was, Micah was already climbing to his feet. Joe caught him by the hem of his thin underwear, pulling them down and tugging Micah forward all in the same motion. Micah's cock was just starting to thicken and Joe took all of him into his mouth, following his cheeks as he pulled off. With a huff and a startled cry, Micah let himself be tumbled onto the couch.

Joe turned onto his knees beside Micah and pushed his face into Micah's crotch. Warmth radiated from that spot between his legs and Joe could have easily believed that it was the source of the heatwave. Joe rubbed his face against Micah's length, uncaring that it was pungent with musk and sweat and the smell of sex, and sticky with his own spit. He licked around the head and was rewarded with one of Micah's breathy, controlled sighs. Joe sucked him in again, working him until Micah had melted into the couch beneath him and was a panting, groaning mess.

Spit and sweat pooled at the base of Micah's cock, ran around his balls and leaked into his crack. Joe's fingers chased the damp trail and teased the furl of hot skin that clenched as if it wanted to keep Joe out, but Joe knew otherwise. He kept rubbing and sucking and when Micah tensed and started to shake, he pushed the tip of his middle finger past the tight resistance of muscle. With a cry, Micah opened up to him and Joe's finger slid in to the last knuckle but before he had gotten so much as another stroke in, Micah was clamping down again, then rippling around him as he came. 

Joe gently held down Micah's jerking hips, swallowing once and then again before pulling free. His finger was still buried deep inside of Micah when he licked his lips and smirked down at him. He looked completely wrecked, flushed and glistening with perspiration. He was already imagining pushing Micah up against the wall and taking him from behind while the cool water sprayed over them both, water conservation be damned. They'd been so good all week, a little liberty now wasn't going to ruin the city. "How about that shower?" Joe said lowly, his voice thick and rough.

As if on cue, a sudden gust of wind sent the sheers billowing away from the windows and the sky darkened as clouds gathered and rolled in. "It's going to rain," Micah said, glancing out of the windows behind the couch. "Oh, God, yes, it's going to rain..."

Joe laughed at him and climbed to his feet, rubbing the red patched on his knees. "If only you were so excited for me."

"Sorry Sir," Micah chuckled breathlessly. He was still sprawled limply on the couch. "You make all coherent thought flee my body."

"Oh, you do have a silver tongue, don't you?" Joe replied and stroked himself through his boxer shorts. Micah responded by opening his mouth and flattening his tongue. Joe hesitated for a moment only because he was still dreaming about that cold shower but gave in, tugging his shorts just under his balls and kneeling over Micah's chest.

Micah embraced Joe's hips, drawing him in eagerly. A far better giver of pleasure than a recipient, Micah grunted, groaned and hummed as he sucked and his enthusiasm for the task was what pushed Joe to the edge. "Yeah, yeah, Micah, fuck..." Joe's head fell back just as the air was rent by a loud crack and he startled, jerking completely out of Micah's mouth, his dick flopping wetly against Micah's cheek.

"Shit," Joe cursed with a laugh. "Sorry, Sweetheart."

Without missing a beat, Micah grinned and took Joe in hand and pumped as he repositioned him and swallowed him down again. The rain began to patter down on the roof and deck as Joe grunted and fell forward, bracing one hand on the back and the other on the arm of the couch. "Unh, Micah, baby..."

Micah's hand slipped from the root of Joe's cock to cup his balls and he pressed his thumb into the tight skin of his sac, dividing them. Joe's hips surged and he pushed deep into the tight heat of Micah's throat just once before he was shuddering and moaning. He tried to pull back but Micah's fingers dug into his hip and held him fast until he rode out his orgasm. Panting, he jerked back then carefully arranged himself beside Micah on the couch.

They grinned at one another and they laid tangled and hot once more. As Micah and Joe traded lazy kisses on the couch, the sky opened up and water rushed to the ground. In no time at all, the house had cooled and the heaviness in the air was replaced with the smell of wet earth.


End file.
